international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Yuki Hisakawa
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Yuki Hisawaka Hisakawa Yuki 久川 幸 Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) ' ' Japan Birth date: Character date of birth ''' September 23 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Noriko Hoshi Father: Name, Ichirou Hisakawa Siblings: Kaito, Miku, Minoru Other important figures: Suzu Chiyo (Best friend) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Yuki Hisawaka was born on a simple, quiet morning on September 23, at 8:35 AM. ''' '''Yuki was born to perhaps the best of both worlds. Her mother, Noriko (典子) Hoshi was from a powerful, old wizarding family, and her father, Ichirou (一郎) Hisakawa, was a successful muggle businessman. The Yuki was raised in a transitive lifestyle, sometimes living in an apartment in the heart to Tokyo with both her parents and her siblings, and other times, when her dad was to busy with work to have much time for her, in a small wizarding community on Hachijō-kojima (八丈小島) with her mother and maternal grandparents Etsuko (悦子) and Osamu (修). But after the huge earthquake, they (Her and her slibings) moved to America to attend internatlional school. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *Japan *What age did your character first use magic? *11 *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? *Both... City and Surbers Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Friendly, Ingellent, Kind (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES ' ' Sometimes Grumpy, Can be a loner, Too trusting (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) She's very curious person as well as friendly, but she tends to befriend somebody and forget about them. Yuki is a ingellent, and easygoing soul, but unlike her younger sister, she isn't so happy-go lucky all the time. At times she can very gumpry, but she can be a loner as well, she does befreind people. She is a poetic and engertic girl, but she loves pranking, no worries, her sliblings sometimes hate her because she is too good at pranking people. She is a good person, with a good heart and a ingellent brain. She can be very shy at times as well (maybe she's faking to surpsie you who knows with Yuki). Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *Nice, Igellent, Friendly *How does your character react to other people when happy *Is very happy and sweet, is a bit of a smart alec *How does your character react to other people when angry? *Ingores the angry person *How does your character react to other people when sad? Trys to comfort the sad person. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Yuki has long brown hair, she doesn't wear fancy clothes, she wears her own style of clothes. She likes too dress in her own fashion. Yuki mostly casual clothes, like hats and cute western clothes. She doesn't really like wearing Japense styled clothes. ' ' ' ' (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Japanese *Hair color *Brown *Eye color *Brown *Clothing style *Cute, comfy, western clothes. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *5th year student. *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username User nameGoldenGail3 (talk) 01:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~)GoldenGail3 (talk) 01:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved